¿Y cómo es él?
by jacque-kari
Summary: Tai siempre ha sido muy sobre protector, y probablemente lo seguirá siendo, pero esa noche mientras ve a Hikari arreglándose para salir, sólo quiere saber quién es el chico que le está robando a su pequeña hermanita. NO ES INCESTO.


**Tity: Estoy editando esto para poder responder a tu review, no tengo la seguridad de que lo veas, pero espero que si te pases por aquí. Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y que también hayas pensado lo mismo que yo xD aunque para mi gusto, cada persona puede darle la interpretación que quiera al tema, sólo que si se tratara del esposo suena un poco extraño que simplemente le diga que se vaya con el otro...en fin, ya me despido, saludos... y tal como tú dijiste ¡viva Chile! :)**

Hola :)

No esperaba publicar nada antes de actualizar mi historia "Un recuerdo de lo que pudo ser", pero se me ocurrió esto y como siempre me pasa, tuve que escribirlo o la idea iba seguir dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

Lo primero que quiero decir es que lo puse en la categoría de Tai y Kari, porque la historia se basa en ellos, en su relación como hermanos, ya que siempre me ha parecido demasiado tierna, pero no es incesto.

En segundo lugar, esto nació de la nueva versión del tema ¿Y cómo es él? de José Luis Perales, que la canta Marc Anthony. Todo empezó, porque en mi país están dando el Festival de Viña del Mar, en el cual invitan a varios cantantes, y ellos dos cantaron juntos esta canción. Luego me puse a hablar con mi hermana acerca de ella, y me di cuenta de que hay una mala interpretación al respecto, porque algunos piensan que es un hombre que le canta a su mujer que le fue infiel, me incluyo en ese grupo, y la verdad es que él se la escribió a su hija cuando el novio de ella fue a pedirle la mano, así que luego de saber eso empecé a imaginarme una historia y la escribí apenas llegué a casa. Ni siquiera la he revisado bien, así que pido disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener.

Finalmente, no estoy muy conforme con el resultado, pero me gustaría saber que opinan ustedes.

Si deciden leer, de verdad muchas gracias.

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche la residencia Yagami estaba muy tranquila, la menor de la familia estaba en su habitación mirándose al espejo, cuando una voz interrumpió el silencio en el que había estado hasta ese momento.<p>

- ¿Te arreglas para salir? – preguntó Tai con el hombro ligeramente apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Hermano!... me has dado un susto tremendo…- reclamó la menor soltando el lápiz labial - ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí? – preguntó luego, mirándolo en el reflejo del vidrio.

- Acabo de entrar… y vi que estabas arreglándote… ¿saldrás hoy?

- Así es, mamá me ha dado permiso…- explicó mientras retomaba su tarea de maquillarse.

- ¿Y puedo saber con quién?

- No es que sea de tu incumbencia…- farfulló la muchacha frunciendo el ceño, y enseguida se volteó para mirarlo con las manos en la cintura – pero iré con Yolei al cine, hay una película que…

- No te pregunte el plan… sólo quiero saber quién es él – la interrumpió su hermano, y a pesar de que a ella le molestaba enormemente que se metiera en su vida, le sorprendió el tono calmado con el que habló, tanto así que ni siquiera se percató de que él había hecho referencia a un "él" – vamos Hikari… sólo quiero la verdad…

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundida.

- ¿Quién es él?...quiero saberlo…

- ¿Él? – aunque trató de seguir pareciendo confusa al respecto, para el mayor no pasó inadvertida la nota de nerviosismo en su voz al captar lo que estaba diciéndole.

- Si quieres que sea más claro, lo seré… sé que estás saliendo con alguien y quiero saber quién es el infeliz que se ha atrevido a acercarse a ti sin mí consentimiento…- replicó celosamente, y ella vio en esa frase cargada de frustración la posibilidad de escaparse de ese interrogatorio como siempre hacía, reclamándole.

- ¡Por favor, Tai!... ¿de dónde rayos has sacado eso?... por supuesto que no salgo con nadie, tú te encargaste de perseguir a todo aquel que alguna vez intentó acercarse a mí en la escuela, ¿recuerdas?... estás pendiente de mí las 24 horas del día… ¿en qué momento crees que…?

- Ya basta, no vine aquí para discutir – por segunda vez la había interrumpido, lo cual volvió a desconcertar a la chica, ya que por lo general le fastidiaba que comenzara a gritarle y entonces se iba, pero su hermano no había cambiado ni un ápice su expresión, y cuando trató de ver algo en sus ojos, sólo pudo distinguir algo parecido a la resignación – y me hiere que creas que soy tan tonto, es evidente que te arreglas para ver a un chico, ese vestido, el maquillaje, los tacones que nunca usas…

- Es lo que las chicas de mi edad hacen… tengo 16 años…- murmuró calmadamente, pensando que ya que estaba tan tranquilo tenía alguna posibilidad de razonar con él.

- Eso ya lo sé, demasiado pequeña para tener un novio si me lo preguntas, aunque sé que no lo harás, pero muy grande para seguir mandándote como la niña que ya no eres…

- Tai…- suspiró cansada, amaba a su hermano, de eso estaba segura, pero le aburría lo sobre protector que era con ella, y aunque deseaba poder compartir todo con él, sabía que había cosas que no podía contarle, porque si llegara a enterarse de quien era la persona con quien estaba saliendo, lo mataría y luego la encerraría a ella en su habitación por el resto de su vida, así que optó por lo más sano, seguir tratando de convencerlo de que todo era una mentira, que como siempre, estaba imaginando cosas que no eran – sé que sólo intentas protegerme, pero ya te dije que iré al cine con Yolei… su mamá pasará por nosotras, así que en serio no tienes de que preocuparte…

- Al menos dime cómo es... ¿rubio o moreno?...¿alto?...¿bajo?... ¿lo conozco?

- ¡Que no tengo novio! - insistió la muchacha rozando el enfado.

- Está bien… si no quieres contármelo no lo hagas, pero deja ya de mentir, tú no eres así, me ofende que pienses que puedes mentirme sin que me dé cuenta…te conozco, Hikari… lo veo en tus ojos…

- ¿Qué tienen mis ojos? – preguntó la castaña un tanto preocupada

- Brillan…- murmuró su hermano con tono melancólico – brillan de una forma que nunca lo habían hecho antes…y me gusta verte así… si lo que te tiene así es un chico como yo pienso, ese chico se merece todo mi respeto…

- ¿Qué…qué dices? – tartamudeó asombrada

- Escucha, sé que te aburre que esté pendiente de ti todo el tiempo y que piensas que soy un… ¿cómo es que me dices? – se detuvo un segundo a meditarlo – ah, si… un estúpido maniático sobre protector que sólo vive para fastidiar tu vida…

- No lo digo en serio…- susurró ella apenada – es que a veces en serio me desesperas y digo lo primero que pienso, pero no lo creo de verdad…

- Oh, vamos Hikari… si lo crees y tienes razón, pero lo hago porque te quiero, ¿sabes? – la chica no pudo más que sonreír ante su pregunta – eres lo más importante que tengo y no soportaría verte sufrir… es por eso que hago todo lo posible para mantenerte a salvo y feliz, pero sé que no puedo hacerlo todo el tiempo y que para ti es más fácil enfrentar la vida sola que para mí dejarte hacerlo, sólo quiero que entiendas que no lo hago porque piense que eres tonta o que no puedes defenderte por tus propios medios, lo hago porque cuando tú naciste papá y mamá me dijeron que ahora era hermano mayor y tenía que estar siempre a tu lado, lo hago porque me cuesta aceptar que ya creciste y no me necesitas tanto como yo a ti, lo hago porque me da miedo perderte…

- Hermano…- sollozó, pues a pesar de que tenía claro que él la quería, nunca se había puesto en su lugar, y al escucharlo hablar tan sinceramente de algo que ella nunca había comprendido no pude evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan – eres la persona más valiente y genial que conozco en este mundo, nunca dejaré de necesitarte, no me perderás, porque a pesar de que eres un estúpido maniático sobre protector que sólo vive para fastidiar mi vida…te adoro, y no podría vivir sin ti…

- Me alegra oír eso…- murmuró Tai con una sonrisa – sé que me quieres, pero a veces cuando discutimos casi alcanzo a dudarlo…

- No seas tonto, cuando discutimos sólo digo lo primero que pienso para que te marches y me dejes en paz… te quiero como no tienes idea y agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, sólo necesito que me des mi espacio y me dejes salir de vez en cuando sin hacer un interrogatorio policial… por cierto, serías un buen detective, ¿sabes? – ambos se rieron de su broma un buen rato y luego ella fue a abrazarlo, se sentía bien haber hablado de eso, y que ambos dijeran lo que sentían en lugar de discutir.

- Prometo que intentaré ser menos aprehensivo, ¿de acuerdo?... pero tienes que ayudarme un poco…- murmuró depositando un beso en su frente.

- Lo haré…-sonrió – lo haremos juntos…

- Pero mira la hora que es…- dijo mirando el reloj por encima de su hombro – ya te he retrasado mucho y él debe estar esperándote… no querrás llegar tarde…- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás – te dejo para que acabes a arreglarte…- estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero la joven se lo impidió.

- Hermano…- llamó con voz temblorosa, no estaba segura de lo que iba hacer, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, quizás era demasiado pronto, seguía corriendo el riesgo de que al decirlo todo fuera un desastre, ¿qué tal si arruinaba su amistad para siempre?, ella los amaba a los dos y no quería por ningún motivo ser la causa de una enemistad entre quienes hace años se trataban y querían como hermanos.

- ¿Si, Hikari? – preguntó Tai al ver que la chica se quedaba callada.

- Es verdad, si tengo novio, pero creí que si te lo decía te enfadarías mucho y no me dejarías seguir con él…

- Ya sabía eso, y lo que acabo de decir es cierto, puedes verlo, no haré nada para separarlos…

- No es eso…yo… - tragó saliva tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para decirle la verdad, lo cual le costó algunos segundos, pues no era precisamente la portadora del valor en esa casa - ¿aún quieres saber quién es él?

- Sólo si tú quieres decírmelo…- respondió él con tono afable, no quería presionarla, pero de verdad moría de ganas por saber quién era, había pasado semanas tratando de descubrirlo y al final sólo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que lo más probable es que se tratara de T.k., ellos dos estaban juntos todo el día, así que no sería raro que hubieran acabo enamorándose, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

- Bueno…- suspiró y volvió a inspirar hondo, le estaba costando más trabajo de lo que había pensado pronunciar el nombre – es…es Matt…- y cuando finalmente lo dijo apartó la mirada con el estómago apretado y las manos temblorosas, ya había pasado la parte más difícil, pero después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, no lograba adivinar cuál sería la reacción de su hermano.

Y por tener la mirada en otro lado, se perdió la expresión de estupefacción de Tai, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la sonrisa que había mantenido hasta hace un momento se perdió de golpe, pasaron varios segundos antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

- ¿Matt? – preguntó como si no acabara de creérselo - ¿estás saliendo con Matt?

- Así es…- murmuró tímidamente – por favor, no te enfades, él quería decírtelo, pero le dije que esperáramos un tiempo, estábamos planeando como decirlo de la mejor forma… - se explicó atropelladamente.

- Ese granuja …- farfulló Tai, pero no parecía molesto después de todo – ya es tarde, así que arréglate y hablaremos de esto mañana… necesito algunas horas a solas para asimilarlo, pero dile que en cuanto lo haga tendremos una conversación él y yo…- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

El gesto de asombro en el rostro de Hikari era similar al de su hermano, todavía no lograba salir de su estupefacción cuando el castaño volvió a entrar.

- Y por cierto, ese vestido te queda muy bien, pero adviértele a Ishida que si llega a pasarte algo por su culpa, lo mataré… si quiere estar contigo tendrá que cuidarte como yo…- y dicho esto, volvió a salir del cuarto dejando a Kari todavía sorprendida por su actitud, aunque su última amenaza era más propia de él; iba a terminar de alistarse cuando Tai volvió por tercera vez – una última cosa…- dijo asomando la cabeza y ella se quedó viéndolo en el reflejo – sonríe…tiene que verte tan hermosa como eres…

- Gracias, hermano…- sonrió ella.

- Ah… y llévate un paraguas que parece que va llover…y una chaqueta, porque…

- Tai…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Lo estás haciendo de nuevo…

- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó confuso.

- Ser un maniático hermano sobre protector…

- Ah, es verdad…- murmuró pasándose una mano por la nuca - bueno, ahora si me voy…sólo… pásatelo bien, ¿sí?

- Eso haré…

- Muy bien…- dijo saliendo del cuarto, y cuando la joven pensó que ya no volvería, lo hizo nuevamente – y si ese idiota se atreve a tocarte…

- ¡Tai!... – replicó entre enfadada y divertida.

- Si, si…ya me voy…- suspiró, y esta vez sí lo hizo.

Hikari recogió el labial del suelo y se pintó los labios, las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, y recalcaba el "mucho mejor", pues hasta antes de esa noche la única posibilidad que veía era que Tai y Matt acabaran peleados por su culpa, y aunque su hermano no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana, sentía que las cosas mejorarían, sólo tenían que apoyarse el uno al otro como siempre lo habían hecho.

* * *

><p>Y eso ha sido todo... si hay alguien ahí tras la pantalla, leyendo esta pequeña locura, me gustaría contar con vuestra opinión, de lo contrario de todas formas agradezco que hayan pasado por aquí :)<p> 


End file.
